Deadpool
Hey everybody! It's me! The one and only Deadpool! I have come to tell you what it means to be a Yandere. That's what this wiki is about, after all. Background For those of you who don't know, I had a movie that detailed my origin. I was plain man with no healing abilities and took part in a game called the deadpool (It's why I am known as who I am now). I met a girl named Vanessa, who I instantly fell in love with. The two of us got it on everyday, until I found out I had cancer. That's when this guy calling himself... Oh, who am I kidding? His name is Francis. When FRANCIS shows up, he offered to cure me of cancer. Instead, he made me so hideous that I thought Vanessa wouldn't want to be around me anymore. Thus, I made it my goal to catch Francis, change me back, and then kill him, because he also decided to mess with my girl. Yandere Traits Teachings While getting a ride toward Francis, my buddy and chauffeur, Dopinder, told me how his girlfriend was going gaga over his cousin Bandhu. I knew right away he needed my helpful advice. * To start, I had to let him know how important love is. If you love somebody, never let them go. * Dopinder kidnapped his love rival and put him in the trunk. I was so proud of him... It sucks he had to do it when we were driving with Anti-Yandere X-Men in the cab, forcing me to cover face. I don't think they noticed the rest of the advice I gave him though. * With Bandhu now at Dopinder's mercy, I let him know that the next step was to kill him (though Colossus definitely thinks I was telling him to let Bandhu go and apologize which would never work). * The final step I gave to Dopinder, and the most important one. Kidnap Gita. If she won't love him, he has to force her to love him. A guy like him likely wouldn't have been able to win her love the old fashioned way. Yandere was the way to go for him. * One last lesson. I don't know if I taught this to Dopinder. If the woman you love dies, life loses its meaning. As such, the only thing to do from there is to end it all (which is impossible for me to do because of my healing powers make it where I can't even die by blowing myself up). * Actually, another lesson. If you get a way to travel through time. Use that ability to not only keep your girl from dying or leaving you, but also kill anybody else who would pose a threat to your relationship. External Links * I also have an article on a wiki for baddies * I'm also on the good guys' wiki. I'm good and evil. Category:Possible Yandere Category:Movie Yandere Category:Adult Yandere Category:Suicidal Yandere